Finding My Way Back Home
by little-angels-razorblade
Summary: About Paige. in her POV. lost memory of her family and lives with someone else now. better than sounds. teen fic


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from charmed. Only the ones you don't recognize are mine. 

A/N: this is my third fic. Flames are accepted. This is about Paige. Teen Fic. Written in Paige's POV. Except for flashbacks.

Finding My Way Back Home

Chapter 1: Wondering

I woke up to the familiar glow of the orange light in my bedroom. I roll over in my bed to see my 15 year-old sister Carmen straightening her hair. I let out a small laugh.

"What?" Carmen asked, turning around to face me.

"Nothing." I say raising my hands, getting out of bed.

Truth was I laughed because last night she had begged me to help her straighten it. Her black hair was usually very curly.

I walked to my bathroom. I turned on the sink, and grabbed my toothbrush.

After brushing my teeth, and washing my face I went back to my room to finish getting ready.

I go to my closet and grab a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt that showed my shoulders. With it, I put a pair of faded jeans, a white sequin belt and white ballet slippers. They were my favorite pair of shoes.

I walk out to the hallway and hear my two year-old brother, Parker, screaming. I go into his room and see him pounding his feet on the bottom of his bed.

"Parker, baby, come on, you want some food?" I ask cringing as he screams louder.

"NOOOOO! I WANT DADDY!" He started to cry.

"Daddy isn't here. He's at work." I walk over to him, recognizing his usual morning fit.

I pick him up, take him out to the kitchen, and set him in his highchair.

"Morning mom." I say standing on my tiptoes to kiss her on her cheek.

"Morning, Hun. So how is strawberry this morning?"

"Good mom." I say rolling my eyes at the familiar nickname. She calls me that because I have strawberry blonde hair unlike the rest of the family.

My smile fades a little at this thought.

Flashback 

"_Paige, honey, go follow Phoebe." Patty Halliwell says to her youngest daughter. _

"_Okay mommy." Paige happily skips off to go look at candy with one of her three older sisters. _

_8888888_

"_Phoebe I have to go potty." A four year-old Paige whines._

"_Okay. I'll take you." Six year-old Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand and the two of them walked to the bathroom. _

_Phoebe walked away to go look at the candy again. She had a memory loss problem, so she forgot quickly that Paige was in the bathroom._

_Paige walked out and looked for her big sister. _

_When she didn't find her she started crying. Paige ran panicking towards a customer help desk, but with her tears blurring her vision, she ran into a rack of clothes, hit her head and fell down unconscious. _

_Five minutes later, Paige woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. _

"_Honey, are you ok?" Paige saw a woman with dark hair looking at her._

"_I don't know. Who's my mommy?" Paige's bottom lip started to quiver. _

"_I wouldn't know. Do you remember anything?" The lady asked her._

"_My name is Paige. That's all though." _

"_Let's go see if we can find your mommy."_

_Police station_

"_Thank you so much officer. So it will be okay if she stays with us for now?" The lady asked. _

"_Yes. We will call if we find anything out." _

_2 years later _

"_Mrs. Parker?" A man asked over the phone._

"_Yes. Does this have to do with Paige?" _

"_Yes. We haven't been able to find anything out. We are going to grant you custody of her."_

"_Thank you." Mrs. Parker hung up the phone._

"_Paige." _

"_Yeah, mom" A six year-old Paige looked up from her Barbies._

"_Your ours." _

"_Yeeahhh." Paige ran over to hug her adoptive mother._

_End of Flashback_

"I've gotta go now mom." I said walking out our back door.

88888888888888888

I arrived at Baker high 20 minutes before school started.

"Paige, hey!"

I walked over to my group of friends. We were the 8th grade wanna be cheerleaders. We all had been in dance and gymnastics since before we could remember.

"Hey, Michelle." I gave my best friend a hug.

"Paige!" I heard my best friend Kyle call.

"Hey Kyle." I gave him a hug as he came over.

"Do you know Henry?" Kyle shoved a guy in front of him who looked about my age, 13.

"Nope. Are you new?" I ask shaking the guy's hand.

"Yeah. I moved in over the weekend."

"Oh. Well this is Michelle, Amanda, Reese, and Karri." I say pointing to each one of my friends.

"Nice to meet you all." He said giving a small wave.

"Come on Henry. We have to go." Kyle said running away.

After they were gone my friends and I started to talk.

"Paige, do you ever wonder about you real parents?" Amanda asked. She was adopted as a baby. Her parents were too young to raise her.

"Sometimes. Not too much." I'm happy here.

"Oh. I wish I knew my parents."

"Everybody wants to know their parents. Let's talk about it later. Right now lets get to class."

I just really wanted to avoid the subject of family.

Truth was, that I really missed them. I felt like a part of me was missing.

:I hope you like it. Just to clear some things up the Halliwells don't live in San Francisco in this story. Paige has three siblings in story. Third is older brother in college. Please review.


End file.
